


Heartbreak drives a big black car

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pining Sam, Poetry, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, at least Sam thinks it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pak0LEhFyAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak drives a big black car

We’re in another unknown town  
We’re on another less-travelled road  
We’re like phantoms hunting ghosts  
Shadows lurking in the middle of the night

The sun is beating down on us, merciless  
Like you do on the monsters  
That no one knows exist

They’re very much like us in this regard  
But why can’t I feel your fist on me as well

We come to town in the dead of night  
I’m in the backseat, taking up space I don’t even want  
It’s always the same song and I’m singing it off-tune  
Before it starts I know how it ends

You’re going out, I’m staying back  
You’re kissing girls, I’m doing math  
You’re drinking beer, I’m missing you  
You come home and I dream of us

Alex, Lisa, Mia, Beth  
You had them all but they never had you  
The tears spilled over you could fill an ocean  
I think some of them are mine

Alex, Peter, Stefan, Tom  
They’re all not you, not even close  
But who am I to expect  
Something, anything more

Heartbreak drives a big black car  
We’re both sitting in the backseat  
And longing is behind the wheel


End file.
